He's Coming Home
by Katie1995
Summary: Esme receives the news that Charles will be returning from war. What does she think and feel about it? Please R&R!
1. He's Coming Home

**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers)**

**He's coming home.**

**Esme's P.O.V.**

"_I've been drafted..." _Those three words echoed in my ears as I stared at the wall in front of me. Charles had been drafted out to war exactly one year today.

"_They want me to be gone by tomorrow morning..." _I remembered it all; his face, his eyes, his posture, his lips. He was so angry yet so...scared.

I tightened my grip on the thin piece of paper I held in my shaking hands.

I had been free for a year, one whole year. My life was...normal, I was becoming the Esme I remembered. The bruises were faded and my heart was repairing itself. And now, after 12 whole months spent in absolute bliss, my heart had shattered once again. My dreams had been destroyed by the cruel truth of reality and I could feel myself falling into the cold hands of my spiralling despair. I was to be ruined again. Ruined and played with by the one man I had prayed not to see again.

_Esme,_

_I'm delighted to inform you that I'm coming home at last. The days have been long, lonely and cold without my dear wife. _

_It's been so long. I can't describe what it was like without you to warm my bed. _

_Don't worry my love, for my tortured heart is waiting to be healed._

_Waiting for you,_

_Charles._

_Xxx_

The letter was worn in my hands from being read so many times. I was able to recite every word he had dared to write.

A year with no word from him, _nothing, _and now, as my hopes were lifted again, they were dashed. He was coming home. This man whom I knew nothing of was coming home. And, through all of this, what was I to do?

He was a stranger to me. I didn't know him, I had never known him, nor did I intend to get to know him. When he struck me, it was better to think of him as the stranger I knew him to be, rather than the man I was tied to. He was cold, distant, and cruel but still, I was forced to love him.

"Mrs. Evenson?" Maggie's voice alerted me to the silent tears running down my face. Her concerned face was all I could make out through the blurriness I was suffering.

"Maggie?" My voice was strangled with the determination not to sob. She couldn't see me like this.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head, wiping my eyes so I could see her clearly.

"Oh my dear, nothing's wrong. I'm just so...overwhelmed." I breathed in shakily before exhaling just as unevenly. "Charles is coming home."

I let my own words sink in. Charles _was _coming home. He was coming home. My mind seemed to go into a frenzy as I let the truth take me into her arms.

"That's wonderful news. Oh, Esme, I'm so happy for you!" She walked over to me, her apron over her dress, enveloping me into a tight hug. "You must be so relieved."

I sought comfort in my house maid. Her strong arms were the only things that kept me standing.

"Indeed, I am. It's been hell not knowing what would happen to him," I lied.

"You should inform your parents," she commented.

"I shall, you're right. They'll be ecstatic."

She let me go, her eyes watering like mine. Her lined face glowing as she smiled at me.

"Go on then," she laughed.

"Maggie, it's half past six in the evening, I doubt they'll want visitors now."

"Go!" She pushed.

I sighed, smiling at her. "Fine." I threw my hands down by my sides, walking over to where my coat hung limply over the stair banister.

"But if I come back, I did say..."

"Esme." She folded her hands over her chest. "They'll want to know, trust me."

And I knew she was right, she always was. Thing is, I didn't want to inform my parents. We weren't exactly on good terms with one another. It was more or less right to say they hated me now, their shameful, good for nothing daughter. I was a disgrace to them because I couldn't protect myself from the monster I lived with.

The walk was short. My parents only lived about 10 minutes away from me. The cold air swirled around me dishevelling my caramel curls as they flew around my face. I caught my reflection in the house windows as I walked up to the door. I looked haunted. My eyes were grey with defeat and my face, although healed from physical abuse was now twisted in unnamed agony.

The green door opened suddenly and I jumped from the sudden intrusion my thoughts had suffered.

"Esme?" My Father's voice filled the tension I felt. His features were confused, questioning to why I was here.

"Father," I replied.

We stared at each other, our identical eyes scanning each other.

"What do you want?" His tone was uninviting, of course. He didn't want me stirring up any more trouble than I already had.

"Please can I come inside?"

The evening breeze was chilly and it had picked up in speed. I was sure there was a storm brewing.

"Whatever you need to say can be said here." I felt moisture building up in my eyes. His words stung more than what I would've wished.

"James, let her in." My mother's face peered over my father's shoulder as she too looked at me.

Reluctantly my father moved out the way, stalking back into the hallway behind him.

"Esme, come here." My mother's arms were outstretched and relief washed over me.

"Mother," I whispered. She smiled slightly and I wrapped my arms around her fame as she did the same to me.

"What's happened?"

I took a sharp intake of breath as she questioned my sudden appearance.

"I have good news," I answered.

"And what's that?"

I pulled away from my mother so I would see her reaction.

"Charles is coming home."

Fear flashed in her eyes for a second before she composed herself again.

"That's wonderful news, Esme." She hugged me again, but a single tear escaped my eye. My father didn't miss it and his displeased expression became a deeper frown as he watched his unthankful daughter loose her resolve.

"He's planned to arrive at noon tomorrow."

She stroked my hair as my father walked away.

"I can't express how relieved I am for you, dear."

I grimaced. "I'm sure you can't," I whispered sarcastically.

She frowned, but rubbed my arm in support. "You have another chance, Esme. Things will be better."

And I knew of what she was speaking of. She was talking of the shameful abuse I suffered at the hands of my husband, the shameful abuse she refused – along with my father – to stop.

"Come with me tomorrow," I whimpered.

"Of course I will." She squeezed me once more before letting me go.

The walk home took longer than the walk there and my sleep was disrupted with vivid nightmares I knew would become reality.

Charles was coming home. He was coming back, alive. My body was to be destroyed again and my mind was to be ruined.

I let the darkness of the night disguise my tears as I sobbed into my pillow. Anguished screams bubbled from my throat as I thought of the freedom I was to lose. How could god do this to me? Was I that bad of a person? Did I really need punishing for having prosperities and hope?

Was it right to feel this towards my husband, or was it sick, twisted? I had so much hope for my future, for my life. And now, as the sun rose in the horizon, it signalled the end of my freedom. For today, I was to be captured and damned and there was no way out.

**A/N – Just a little something I came up with. Exams have really filled up my spare time so sorry about being so slow in updating current stories. I will update though, so don't worry.**

**If you enjoyed this, Please Review! I'm thinking about writing the scene in the train station, where Esme is unfortunately, reunited with Charles. **


	2. Home

**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers)**

**Home**

**Esme's P.O.V.**

"Breathe, Esme," my mother whispered into my ear as I fumbled with my clutch purse I held by my side. "It's going to be fine."

I stared at the cold concrete, wishing, somehow, it would fall from underneath my feet and let me disappear forever, but I knew, unfortunately, such things weren't possible.

"What's the time?" I asked absentmindedly, still staring at my feet.

"It's half past 12. Now will you please stop fidgeting?" I looked up through the veil covering my face and my soon to be tears, staring at my mother. She held so much confidence.

"I can't do this," I whispered to myself. My mother must have heard as she grasped my hand in hers, rubbing soothing circles across the top to calm me down.

"Yes you can," she replied a little forcefully.

I concentrated in her face, not acknowledging Charles' parents who were stood next to me. I couldn't bear to look into their faces when I knew what they had created was my dream's destroyer.

Everything was going blurry around the edges as the imaginary clock in my head continued mocking me with ever tick it took. "I have to sit down," I mumbled.

My mother father shot me an unconvinced look and I shrank away from the intensity of his hostility, finding comfort in the nearest bench possible. I sank down on the bench, letting the gravity of the situation finally crush me.

"Esme?" I lifted my head reluctantly. Couldn't I just be left _alone? _It wasn't who I expected it to be.

"Mrs. Evenson?"

"Are you okay?" I studied her lined face; we left weren't alone very often and I didn't want to give the wrong impression. I shook my head slowly and a soft smile graced her lips. "Do you mind?" She gestured to the space next to me and I nodded.

"It's just," I began, "overwhelming." She took my hand, resting it on my thigh.

"I understand," she agreed. "I just don't know what he's going to be like."

I stared at her from under my lashes, not letting us come into eye contact.

"I don't know how different he will be." I breathed out, shakily; not realising how long had been holding my breath for. Her tone was uncertain which undoubtedly alerted me. Did she know what he was really like before?

"I've heard how war can change a man," I concurred. "It scares me to know what horrors he could have seen that might have changed him." Her grip became tighter. "But I will love him nonetheless, for he is my husband and there is no boundary in my love for him." I felt sick saying those words, but I couldn't just throw my facade away.

We sat in a surprisingly comfortable silence after that, our own fears ebbing away at our hearts. Would he be worse or would he have been changed for the better?

The soft chugging of an engine sounded in the distance and I felt a cold sweat break out across my forehead as chills ran down my spine. This was it, this was the end of my independency.

"They're hear," Mrs. Evenson whispered.

I managed enough strength to look her in the eyes. They were the same as Charles', but kinder, more...trustworthy. They were brimmed with tears, reflecting my own uncertainties.

"Come on." I held her arm, helping her up as my mother and father, along with Mr. Evenson, moved to the platform where the train would soon be stopping.

"Thank you, dear." I smiled slightly. "I promise, Esme, everything will be fine." She squeezed my hand once more before letting it go and walking over to her husband. She knew...

I let it process in my jumbled mind as I walked over to my mother's side. She wrapped an arm over my shoulders, her rough hand rubbing my arm.

"You alright?" I nodded, lies coming back easily.

"Help me through this?" She kissed my hair and that was all I needed to know. "Thank you."

The train in the distance got unbearably closer. Time seemed to slow down. The horrendous noise of the train station became a buzz in the background as the blur of black travelling towards me became more detailed. Everything moved in slow motion and I closed my eyes tight, leaning into my mother for much needed support.

_Hold it together Esme. You've come this far. Don't let yourself slip now._

The train became larger and the noise became distinctively louder once again.

_Goodbye freedom._

The black beast slowed before coming to a complete stop. No-one seemed to breathe until the doors opened and the first of many men piled out of the carriage doors. There were cheers and tears and unlike other people, no noise came from my mouth. I just stared. Stared at the blur of colours in front of me, stared at the children running over to throw themselves into their father's arms and stared at the darkness that symbolised my future.

For a moment I thought the letter had been my imagination. Charles wasn't coming home, and although that sounded crass, I couldn't describe the hatred or feeling of oppression clouding over me.

I was wrong once again though, and as the crowds dispersed, only one figure remained. He had long hair; it fell just below his ears, but not touching his shoulders. His weight was supported by a walking stick and a huge bag was slung across, what I assumed, his good shoulder.

I gulped back my invading tears and forced a smile onto my face.

"Charles?" I questioned, uncertainly.

His answering smile was the only thing I needed to see, that smug, sick to the stomach smile.

I walked towards him, slowly, he imitated me. He limped awkwardly on his damaged leg and so I sped up, not to keep his and my family waiting.

Every step was growing heavier and it suddenly felt as if I had lead shoes on.

Our bodies finally met and my skin crawled as our bodies touched one another.

"I hope you haven't been playing around, Esme," he whispered into my ear as he placed a kiss on my cheek. "I will find out if you have." I closed my eyes, knowing not to answer. He smiled into my hair. "That's a good girl." He dropped his arms from my body and I did the same.

"I'm glad you're home," I said, numbly.

"No you're not." He replied low enough so no-one would catch it but me.

I let the first tear escape that would sure enough be the start of the floodgate that would follow.

He walked away, leaving me empty inside, greeting his mother and father, along with my own. They all threw themselves into his arms as I watched on from the sidelines.

And it was true, no-one, except me knew who he really was. Maybe that should have scared me even more, but it didn't and now all that was left was to take things as they came. Good or bad.

**A/N – The last chapter for my two-shot. Was it good? Bad?**

**Hoped you liked this! I quite enjoyed writing this chapter...**

**If you enjoyed this chapter, Please Review! They're always appreciated! Katie1995 :)**


	3. Wrong Again

**A/N – (I don't own twilight or the characters in any way. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyers)**

**Wrong again**

**Esme's P.O.V.**

"Goodnight Esme." Mother squeezed me tight and I held her just as tightly.

"I love you, Mother," I whispered, lowly.

She stroked my caramel curls. "Love you too," she replied. I felt her arms slip from my frame and fall to her sides. Charles took her place, standing next to me and I stiffened, knowing not to look up.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Platt." Charles' voice was gruff, almost unrecognisable as he addresses my mother.

"Goodnight Charles." My mother answered tight lipped and a soft but reluctant smile graced my lips.

My Father nodded in our direction, but didn't embrace me in a hug I knew he was capable of. Instead he turned around and got back in the car he arrived in.

"I'll have to see you again sometime, dinner was nice tonight." Mother smiled at us once more before joining my father. She waved weakly at us as the car pulled away from the curb, saliva collected in my mouth. It was just me and Charles now; the evening breeze grew colder as we continued to stand on opposite sides of our invisible shield.

"Esme?" I forced my head to look up so my eyes met Charles'. "Would you like to go in?" His voice held a sarcastic tone and I automatically shivered.

"Of course," I answered through barred teeth.

He went to pick up his bags the same time I did. His eyes found me and I stepped back immediately.

"Do you really think I'm that incapable, Esme?" I kept my sight on the maze of cracks in the concrete below me. I knew not to answer if I was going to be able to walk tomorrow. "Do you?"

He put a hand on my shoulder which was rough from the weather and fighting he had gone through.

"No." It fell from my lips weakly and his hand dropped from my tensed muscles.

"Good," he emended. "On you go." He made me sound like a dog. It was completely mortifying.

I nodded once, taking the house key out of my clutch bag, and placing it in the door's lock. It twisted easily and I let the door creak open. The house was shadowed in darkness and so I went in, starting to turn to gas lamps on.

"Don't you know anything, Esme?" Charles followed in after, his voice was scolding and I shrank into the closest shadow. I was back to walking on egg shells again. "There's no need for light, it wastes money for crying out loud!" He diminished the light and again, we were plagued in darkness. I could make his shadow out in the bleakness that surrounded us. His rough hands found my wrists and he pulled me into him, dropping his bag.

I struggled against the familiar body, squirming against his touch. "Please," I begged.

"What, Esme?" I closed my mouth but he pushed on. "What?" He demanded.

"Let's go upstairs." He stared at me; the familiar, angry spark was in his eye, yet he let me go.

"I'll be expecting you," he sneered. I gulped hard, watching him limp away into the front room. A cork could be heard as he opened a new bottle of spirits. I breathed out letting me take the gravity of the situation suck me in. _Here we go. _I thought.

I took my time walking up the stairs and changing into my gown. I took in my bare body before placing my nightgown over myself. My wrists were already starting to bruise and I was finally sinking back into place. _Please, help me god._

The stairs creaked as Charles' weight was placed on the wooden floorboards. The knocking of the walking stick set tempo for his steps.

"On the bed," he demanded. I abided, scared that he would strike if I refused.

He undressed, wincing from pain. I watched in horror as I knew what was to come.

"I can't," I whimpered. I got up quickly, pressing myself against the wall next to our bed.

"How dare you!" He charged towards me and my eyes closed by their own accord. "You little slut!" I felt his hot breath on my cheek. "I knew you were sleeping around! Who was it you whore?" I tried to push myself further back but my attempts were futile.

"Charles, no, I'd never cheat on you." He grabbed my jaw in his fingers, forcing a kiss on me.

"Show me then." He shoved me towards the bed again and I laid down again, more slowly than before.

He followed not long after and my whole body tensed.

"So beautiful," he murmured. I turned my head away from him, his face made me felt sick. "So tempting." I felt his hand travelling up my thigh and I glued my legs together. Of course, he forced them open again. "Now, Esme, you can't expect me to be refused your body." He placed hot kisses down my neck and collar bone. "After all, it's been a year, far too long away from you."

His hand travelled further up and I gasped as he started to undo my nightgown.

"Charles, please!" I rolled over and he rolled me back.

"No! You are my wife, I own you! You should be following my every demand, know my every want!" He slapped me across the face and that was the beginning of the abuse I knew would follow. "Now, be a good girl." My nightgown gathered up and he threw it across the room.

I was naked and vulnerable in front of him. I could do nothing to stop him, he was too strong, even in his post-war state.

His trousers were soon to follow, as well as his underwear.

I let myself sink into the mattress below. I let my mind wander to a different place. Charles wasn't here, he wasn't here... I kept repeating it over and over in my head, but it was ruined by the sudden jolt of pain. I cried out in absolute agony and all I got was a masochistic laugh in return.

"I've been waiting for this for so long," he whispered into my ear.

I cried out again as he got rougher, slapping my clean across my cheek.

"Shut up, whore." I whimpered once more, snapping my eyes shut and gripping the bed sheets tightly.

Everything took too long, and finally, when he was done, he rolled off of me. I felt sick to the stomach, as if I'd just let an absolute stranger use me for his own pleasure. I felt the tears I had tried to contain slide down my cheeks.

The body next to me had fallen completely still yet I didn't move, just in case I woke him up again. I waited for his breathing to become deeper and only then, did I carefully let myself tiptoe out of the bed.

I made sure to walk in the places I knew wouldn't create any sound. Grabbing my nightgown in the process, I went to the bathroom. The door opened with slight protest and I caught my breath, looking over my shoulder to Charles' sleeping frame. A relieved sigh left my chest and I squeezed my way through the gap in the door, going over to the basin and filling it with cold water. I splashed my face over three times, losing the nerve to look up in the mirror, just in case I let more tears escape.

"You're used to this," I whispered to myself. "Get over it."

I finally caught my reflection in the mirror. I could see the faint shades of purple beginning to plague my face. My eye was swollen. I shook my head in shame, walking out of the bathroom and across our room to the balcony doors. I let them slide open to reveal a simple wicker chair. I smiled slightly as happy memories came reeling back. Oh how I wished to be free again.

I closed the door behind me but left just enough space so that I was able to look back at Charles, just in case he woke up again.

The sun was rising in the horizon. It cast brilliant colours across the dull grey sky; Golds, reds and pinks. I sat down on the cushion placed on the wicker chair and rested my head on the back rest. I pulled my knees up to my chest, enjoying the quiet I was getting. Every now and then pain would shoot through my body, reminding me of what had taken place.

Charles started mumbling in his sleep and I my eyes were warily scanning his body. He thrashed around a few times before laying still again. I breathed out, not realising I had caught my breath in the first place.

The sun began to creep further up and I watched the sky begin to finish its show of colours before turning into the dim blue I knew would turn into a vibrant sky blue. Dr. Cullen face came into mind as the last golden streaks left the dawn sky. How I wished to be with him, now. How I wished he could be in the place of my husband.

My eyelids began to droop closed, even though I battled to stay awake. It didn't work and finally, my eyes closed. Only one image remained and that was the golden eyes of my long lost doctor; Carlisle Cullen.

**A/N – I know I was going to do a two shot, but it ended up as a three shot. I just felt as if I should do an aftermath.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995 :)**


End file.
